


The Sailor Boy Drabbles

by bookworm03



Series: The Sailor Boy Universe [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 18,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from The Sailor Boy universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I started churning these out on tumblr this weekend and figured I should move them over to ao3! Prompts are always welcome for both before and after the original fic took place! 
> 
> Prompt: Sailor!Ben x Leslie - It wasn't as if they'd never done this before, but this time it was different.

It wasn’t as if they’d never done this before, but this time it was different.

For one thing, he knew she was naked underneath that bathrobe. For another thing he knew she’d be taking everything _off_  before submerging in the warm, soapy water with him. 

Leslie slipped the fabric off her shoulders, prattling on happily about the journey they were about to begin the next morning (on a boat destined for New York) and how she hoped she didn’t get even more nauseous on the sea. The cotton slid down and he swallowed a groan as he took in every inch of creamy skin. She smoothed a hand over her belly and Ben held out his palms, helping her climb into the tub and settle on top of him. 

She asked if this was what he’d been imagining the first time and he replied it was better as his palm covered her bump protectively. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Look how big you are!"

“Look how big you are!” Margot shrieked, running down the steps of her small country cottage and throwing her arms around Leslie. Ben kept a hand in the small of her back and waved a hand at the man standing in the doorway. Margot flashed an affectionate smile over her shoulder. 

“He’s having a rough go of it,” she admitted with a definitive nod. “I thought maybe you’d like to go for a walk while Leslie and I catch up.” 

Her hands caressed his fiancee’s bump and Margot dropped her forehead against Leslie’s. 

“How’s Ann? How’s Donna? When’s your ticket for?” 

Leslie whispered the details and they clasped hands tightly. Margot ushered her inside, peeling her away from Ben’s grasp. 

“The gardens are lovely. Jim, show Ben the gardens while Leslie and I have a brew.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sailor! Ben and Leslie go home to Pawnee

“No.” 

Ben snatched her hand when the man behind the counter explained the sleeping arrangements on the ocean liner. 

“My _wife_ is pregnant, she’s staying with me.” 

“I’m sorry, sir,” the man nodded at his military-issue bag. “All we have left are single beds in the men’s and women’s cabins. Everyone’s trying to get home after the war.” 

“Honey, it’s fine - ’

“How much?” Ben snapped. Leslie whispered it was only for a few nights. 

“How much to get a private cabin?” 

The man arched an eyebrow and then mumbled a number. Leslie balked, but Ben pushed a wad of bills across the counter. The man examined them carefully, before handing Ben two tickets. 

“Enjoy your trip, Officer Wyatt.” 

“Ben,” Leslie hissed as he peeled her away. “Ben, we have a baby on the way. We can’t throw money at every  - ”

“We’re fine. Trust me,” he kissed her lips and felt her sigh. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He pushed her hair back from her face and asked if she was okay for what felt like the hundredth time today

He pushed her hair back from her face and asked if she was okay for what felt like the hundredth time today. They were still at Margot’s cottage and _tea_  was about to be served.  

“I’m okay, honey,” she kissed his fingers and smiled. “We’re okay.” 

Ben sighed and found her lips with his own, cupping her cheeks. 

“How am I not married to you yet,” he whispered. Leslie giggled and rubbed her nose against his. 

“Soon. How’s Jim?” 

Ben rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s…remembering a lot of things. He said he can’t talk to her about it. It’s too awful, so it’s nice having another - ”

“No,” Leslie stood up, hands on her hips and eyes flashing. “You listen here, Wyatt and you tell Jim the same. We want you to talk to us and tell us things because this how relationships die and nothing’s too horrible to hear if it’s bothering you. We want to help!” 

He frowned. “Leslie - ”

“And it’s not negotiable. We want to support you and you have to let us.” 

He rubbed her belly and nodded, lips twitching. “The GI was right - you would’ve made a great captain.” 

“Yes. So follow orders.” 

Leslie puckered and Ben smooched back. 

“Yes, dear.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sailor Ben AU: Leslie reads something about what men don't like in 40s (haha) and she tries to follow that advice 
> 
> Based on an article I stumbled upon while doing research for this fic.

They’re lying on their bunk, the boat creaking and churning as the rudders fight against the choppy waves through a storm. Ben doesn’t like being so far below deck, honestly. He knows it’s nothing out of the ordinary, but he’s had too much go wrong on the sea as of late and he’s not just thinking about himself anymore. 

In the shared bathroom someone wretches and Leslie crinkles her nose, snuggling closer to him. 

“You’re quiet,” he trails his hand down her arm. Despite the lack of romance in their surroundings he’d been buried inside her minutes before, every cell in his body pulsing as his soon-to-be wife ground down on top of him. 

She normally talks after sex. They cuddle up, her head on his chest, and she tells him what she read in the paper and what Eleanor Roosevelt is up to these days and what her current favorite part of _Gone With the Wind_  is. 

“Babe,” he flashes his nails lightly against her bare skin. “Leslie, are you okay?” 

His first thought is the baby. He sits up, hand on her stomach as she pushes up onto her elbow. Her blue eyes dart over his features and she looks so anxious he has to kiss her. 

“Is it the baby?” 

“No,” she squeezes his fingers reassuringly. “No, no, I was just thinking.” 

“About what? Hey, the storm will pass. These ships are built to withstand a lot worse than - ”

“I was thinking I talk too much after we do… _that_.” 

Ben blinks. “Uhhh, what?” 

“I met some ladies at lunch and they loaned me this book while you were in the lounge and I was reading it, and…” she pulls something from under the bed with a glossy, yellow cover. “It says my blabbing will tax your patience to no end.” 

Ben’s eyes widen. “Good lord.” 

“That’s what it says!” she thrusts the book in front of his nose and tucks her knees beneath her. “It says just because we did that doesn’t mean we’re _intellectual equals_.” 

He snorts. “Your mother would tell you to throw that book out the window.” 

Leslie giggles. “You haven’t even met her.” 

“And your father would say the same thing,” he taps her nose to punctuate his point. “Am I wrong?” 

“No,” she puts her head on his shoulder. “So you like my blabbing.” 

“I love your blabbing. And I hope if we have a daughter she has a lot of important things to say too.” 

Leslie sniffles and bumps their foreheads together. “I think it’s a boy, actually.” 

“The next one might be a girl.” 

She kisses his neck and hugs him tightly as they lie back down. 

“I’m at the part where Scarlet meets Rhett.” 

 _For the thousandth time,_  Ben thinks with a smile as he draws her even closer. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Who are you?"

“Who are you?” she shrieked, flinging out an arm for her robe as the other bathroom door slid open. A tall man with strawberry blonde hair, beady eyes and a slightly greenish hue to his skin poked his head in and definitely took in her appearance. Leslie’s face flamed as she cinched her robe around herself and leaned into the arm that was now around her waist. 

Ben glared at the man and started to ask if hew knew how to knock...but he got cut off by the intruder vomiting violently into the toilet. Leslie crinkled her nose as Ben steered her out the door and closed it behind them, stumbling a little as the ship rode over another wave. Inside the bathroom, the man groaned loudly. 

“Those are supposed to be for _women_ ,” Leslie snapped, letting Ben move her to the bed. He kissed her forehead and nodded. 

“Sorry. I’m not rich enough to get us our own bathroom.” 

Leslie smiled at that, smearing more of her night cream into her face. 

“Hopefully everyone will settle down in a bit.” 

“Hopefully” she curled up on the tiny mattress with his arm under her. 

“I’m just glad you’re not too sick.” 

She really wasn’t. While the baby was making her nauseous all day, she barely felt seasick at all. Ben stroked her arm soothingly and helped her out of her robe when she complained about being overheated. 

“I’m tired anyway,” she yawned into his chest, calm already thanks to his firm body against hers. She grappled to squeeze his butt and Ben snorted and swatted at her. 

“Go to sleep then, goofball.” 


	7. Chapter 7

He hadn’t slept much the entire journey across the atlantic, so once they got to New York and found a hotel for the evening he made up for it. Leslie roused him to feed him and then listened to the radio while he snored the night away - her words. 

The next morning they hopped on a train bound for Indianapolis, after a brief call to her mother to confirm their arrival time. He was nervous. He hadn’t seen her father since they’d found out about the baby and he hadn’t even  _ met _ her mother yet, and here he was, showing up with their daughter he’d impregnated on leave over Christmas.

It wasn’t the greatest first impression.

When they pulled into the station in Indianapolis, Leslie shrieked as soon as she looked out the window. Her parents stood on the platform and she couldn’t move fast enough to get to them. She flew down the steps, despite Ben’s best attempts to help her. Robert Knope caught her, holding her carefully as she kissed his face.

“Hi, hi, hi,” she babbled as Ben came to join them, nodding in Robert’s direction as Leslie moved to her mother, a woman just as petite as she was in a smart suit with a bag draped over her shoulder.

“Sweetheart,” her mother kissed her forehead and squeezed. They both wiped their eyes as Robert shook his hand warily and mumbled something about bringing the car around.

“Mrs. Knope,” Ben cleared his throat as the woman sized him up.

“So you’re the one who got her pregnant.”

Ben’s eyes must’ve gone wide because Marlene Knope cackled loudly and linked her arm through Leslie’s.

“Try and keep up, Ben.”

*****

“You best get married soon,” Marlene informed them as she set the roast for dinner on the table. The drive back to Pawnee had been quiet, for the most part, but he held Leslie’s hand the entire way and watched Marlene and Robert exchange looks with each other. Their house was on a quiet street with a small garden and a large oak tree in the yard. As soon as they hit the city limits the color in Leslie’s cheeks had started to return and now she was practically glowing. He’d never seen anyone so happy to be home.

“You look too skinny,” Marlene remarked sharply, giving her daughter an extra scoop of potatoes. “How was the boat? Were you ill?”

“She was okay - ”

“Leslie can speak for herself,” Marlene snapped, but her tone was mild. Beside him, Leslie looked amused.

“It was the baby.”

“You poor thing,” Marlene patted Leslie’s knee.  “How bad was the food over there?”

“It was fine,” Leslie lied. Ben knew the rations had been limited and the variety even more so. She devoured her meal and then the strawberry cheesecake that followed for dessert. Ben complemented Marlene on her cooking, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears - she was totally focused on Leslie.

After dinner they all settled in the living room for a nightcap under blankets.

“We’ll make up the guest room for you,” Robert informed Ben as Marlene snorted into her glass of wine. In lieu of alcohol, his fiance had opted for a second piece of cheesecake.  

“It’s not like he can get her pregnant again, dear.”

“They’re not married, they’re not sleeping in the same bed” Robert’s voice, mellow for the whole evening, dropped an octave.

Marlene mumbled something in his ear and her husband’s eyes widened, cheeks tinging pink. Leslie’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ and she exchanged a look with Ben. He didn’t want to know.  

“That was different,” Robert Knope mumbled back.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

After their nightcap, Marlene took Leslie upstairs to help her put fresh sheets on the bed and  _ chat _ . Ben seized his opportunity alone with her father.

“Captain Knope - ”

“You didn’t mean for this to happen, yes, Ben, I get it.”

“No, sir” he inclined his head, rubbing his sweaty palms on his slacks. “I didn’t mean for it to happen in this order, but I did want all…” he gestured, trembling under the weight of Robert’s gaze. “All of this at some point.”

“I see,” Robert poured him a scotch and Ben winced. He didn’t want to gag this down in front of his future father-in-law.

“I love them,” he swallowed a mouthful for liquid courage and it burned like hell. “I love Leslie, I love the baby. They’re my family and I would like to marry her. This, sir,” his throat was dry so he took another sip. “Is me...asking officially to marry your daughter.”

“My daughter doesn’t need you to ask my permission. She knows her own mind.”

“Of...of course.” That was an understatement.

“If she wants you to marry her, marry her.”

Robert drained the rest of his glass in one gulp and left Ben on shaking legs as he ascended up the stairs.

*****

Ben squawked when a tiny body climbed over him, settling on his hips. He palmed her sides reflexively and meekly protested she shouldn’t be in the guest room with him. They’d said goodnight hours earlier, a quick peck to her cheekbone before she disappeared into her bedroom down the hall.

He’d tossed and turned for a while, unsettled without her warmth beside him even though he knew she was clearly fine.

He felt better now though.

“The baby’s kicking.”

Ben sat up abruptly, but held Leslie in his lap. She moved his palm to her bump and they both held their breath until he felt a little stirring against his hand. He gasped and Leslie smiled and kissed him softly, fingers brushing his chin.

“Our baby’s kicking. I had to show you.”

He rubbed his nose along her cheek and nuzzled her ear.

“We should get married soon. Go down to City Hall. I don’t need a wedding.”

“I want you to get a wedding.”

“I don’t need one.”

Ben sighed.

“I just want to be  _ married _ to you, Benjamin. A wedding doesn’t mean anything. We’ll save money and get a house and buy the baby things.”

“You still think it’s a boy?”

“Yes,” she jolted when it kicked again and he breathed nonsense into her stomach. “We should talk about names.”

“You should get back to bed.”

Leslie pouted and chose to ignore him, snuggling down onto her side and resting his palm against her. Ben ignored his better judgement and curled an arm around her. The baby kicked and he pressed his mouth to her temple.

“Boy or girl, they have your sleep schedule, sweetheart.”

*****

Ben awoke to a loud throat clearing and sat up so quickly Leslie almost fell out of the bed. She didn’t, thankfully, but both their faces flamed as Marlene stared down at them with raised eyebrows.

“Good morning.”

They winced in unison and Marlene rolled her eyes.

“Since when are you a rule breaker, Leslie?”

“The baby was kicking,” Leslie leaned into him defiantly. “And I wanted to show Ben and we fell asleep talking.”

That was sort of a lie, but Ben wasn’t going to point out as much.

“Where’s Dad?”

“He went for a walk,” Marlene’s gaze had descended to Leslie’s bump and she reached out, touching firmly.

“Are they kicking right now…” she trailed off into a smile as the baby did just that. Her eyes brimmed with moisture that was gone just as quickly.

“Well then, up you get, the both of you; we have a lot to do today. Leslie, you have an appointment with Dr. Saperstein at ten and then we’ll make plans for the wedding.” 

“I don’t - ”

“I’ve told everyone you eloped in England,” her mother held up a hand, reading Leslie’s mind. “You can’t elope again in Pawnee. We’re having a small wedding.”

Leslie sighed.

“Anything else?”

Neither of them dared to speak and Marlene clapped her hands.

“Very well, I’ll see you downstairs.”


	8. Chapter 8

He was halfway to sleep when Leslie started nibbling his neck. Ben groaned and she smiled against his skin, puckering her lips and murmuring. 

“We’re alone.” 

They were. Her parents had gone to the market. He wasn’t sure how Marlene convinced Robert to leave them alone for that long, but here they were.

“Yes.”

She pushed onto her side and climbed on top of him. Ben murmured as she found his lips. He groaned and pulled her closer. He wasn’t tired enough that the prospect of a few blissfully uninterrupted minutes wasn't enough to rouse him. He rolled Leslie gently, kissing her ear and descending down her body. Her soft giggle turned into a moan and she lifted her hips so he could remove her panties. He kissed her knee and Leslie sighed, reaching for him, but Ben stayed at the foot of the bed.

“Lie down, babydoll.”

She tensed when he kissed the inside of her thigh and her fingers tightened his hair when he took a long, slow lap. Ben groaned, tongue darting out again for another taste of her.

“B-Ben.”

She was shaking a little so he reached for her hand, stretching up to kiss her knuckles before settling back between her legs.

“Just relax, honey.”

She tightened her grip and shuddered as dragged his tongue through her center, slowly. After the third or fourth pass she actually moaned when he flicked her clit on the way back down.

“Ben,” it came out more breathy this time, making his stomach twist. He moved her hand into his hair and pulled her legs over his shoulders.

“I’ve got you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Things were happening in Pawnee, Indiana. 

He’d just finished his fourth job interview and Leslie had her appointment with Dr. Saperstein a few days before. He’d booked train tickets to see his family for Thanksgiving and they were coming to the wedding, apparently, which was in two weeks. He stuck with the story Marlene had concocted, assuring his parents he’d married Leslie while he was in Europe and they were just having the ceremony now. His father might not have believed him and Henry obviously knew the truth, but his mother was placated. She only cared about her first grandchild.

He pushed through the front door, made of sturdy wood thanks to someone named  _ Ron _ who Robert said needed to inspect any house they purchased.

“This letter he wrote me right before his ship sank,” he could hear Leslie’s clear voice catch all the way from the living room. There was a poignant pause.

“And you went to a dance?” her mother responded. 

“Mhmmm,” it sounded like she had something in her mouth. “He was  _ very _ chivalrous. Honestly, Mom, he’s the sweetest, kindest, funniest man...”

“Your father and I met at a dance,” Marlene replied simply, but her tone suggested she had more to say. Ben felt a little bit bad for eavesdropping, but more than anything he was touched by their bond. Leslie had never described her mother as overly affectionate, but there was clearly a lot of love in their family.

“Have you decided on names?”

“Not yet,” Ben finally moved towards the living room. Leslie and Marlene were on the couch, Leslie’s feet in her mother’s lap and dishes of ice cream in their hands. On the table, sat a stack of papers that Ben assumed were the letters he’d written Leslie over the months.  

“I love him so much,” she whispered like it was a secret. Marlene took Leslie’s hand and rubbed her belly.

“We’ll have to find you a nice house and start getting the baby’s room ready before you get too pregnant…” her eyes moved upwards and she arched an eyebrow at Ben.

“Hello Ben, do you always linger in doorways?”

“Sorry,” he lowered his head sheepishly. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Well,” Marlene pointed to a chair. “Grab some ice cream and come talk about baby things with us. How was the interview?”

“I got the job,” Ben shrugged as Leslie squealed and leapt up to throw her arms around him.  

“That’s great! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks, honey” he kissed her forehead, not daring to do more in front of her mother.

“I’ll get you some ice cream and you can tell us alllllllll about it.”

“You sit, I’ll get it” he gave her another little squeeze before moving to the kitchen. He couldn’t help but catch the beaming smile Leslie shot his way as he went, or Marlene’s slight nod of approval.

Things were definitely happening in Pawnee, Indiana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the drabble prompts! Comments and kudos make my day! Thank you for reading!

He was losing his mind. 

He stood in the center of a room of men pacing uncontrollably and not knowing what to do with his hands. Several times he was offered a cigarette, but contrary to most soldiers he’d actually stopped desiring them after he joined the service.

“I want to be in there,” he blurted out, as if his father-in-law hadn’t pieced it together.

“Marlene is with her.”

“She’s my wife, I want to be there.”

He was imagining nurses shuffling her from room to room while she waited for the baby to make an appearance. He imagined her lonely and in pain on a slab of metal, being ignored as her legs were spread open.

“I want to be with her,” he snapped again, at no one in particular. Robert patted his back. 

“Buddy,” a new voice called at him. “Trust me, you do not want to be in there for that. My wife delivered our first at home and I was there for all of it... _ awful _ . You never look at them the same after something like that”

Ben started to snarl there was nothing awful about wanting to hold his wife’s hand while she delivered their child, but Robert squeezed his shoulder to keep him silent.

“Come have a drink with me. We’ve got time.”

*****

“The room looks good,” Ben reached for his scotch, wishing it was beer. He was only sort of starting to acquire a taste for it; it was all Captain Knope ever drank.

“It does,” the older man agreed. They’d spent a Saturday painting the nursery a soft, sunny yellow while Leslie and Marlene sorted through the linens. Now, Robert’s demeanor was calm but there was a slight tremor in his voice he kept swallowing to get rid of. He was nervous for Leslie.

“I was a wreck,” he admitted with surprising candor. “When Marlene was expecting. Everything she did, I worried. When she went into labor I almost punched the doctor who sent me away.”

Robert sighed. “But, she was fine and the next morning we had a beautiful baby girl. And you will have a beautiful baby too.”

Ben rubbed his forehead, hesitating before speaking again.

“I know you’re...still upset about what happened - ”

“I’m not upset, Ben.” Robert held up a hand. “Not anymore." 

Ben exhaled, balling his fists against the table. 

“My dad’s not...not a great dad,” he choked out. “I mean, he’s fine now, but he’s not exactly...you saw him at the wedding. He’s - ”

“Abrupt.”

“A jerk.”

Robert snorted. “But he could be worse. He can’t be all bad if you and your brother turned out decent.”

“I really do want to be...good for them.”

“You’ll be a fine father, Ben. I’d put money on it.”

It was the closest thing to a compliment Robert Knope had ever given him. Robert finished his drink and motioned at the bartender for another round. Ben groaned internally and gagged down what was left of his current glass.

***** 

Marlene was the one who told them, just as the sun was breaking the horizon. She bustled down the hall and entered the room, a tired smile on her face as she informed Ben he had a son.

By some miracle, he managed to hold his composure as he rose on shaky legs and asked if he could see them. 

“They’re getting cleaned up, the both of them. You can see them in a few minutes.”

A few minutes ended up being close to an hour, but finally Ben was led into a quiet room at the end of the hall. Leslie was propped up on some pillows, her hair brushed back neatly and in a different nightgown than he’d left her in. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth had a coating of pink lipstick on he was definitely going to kiss off.

“The nurses did it,” she explained when he obviously pulled a face. “They wanted me to look nice for you.”

“You’re beautiful regardless,” he pushed his mouth against hers and they both breathed. “Amazing. So amazing, honey.”

She smiled, tears dampening both their cheeks.

“He’s amazing, Ben, you have to go see him. He’s healthy and he’s perfect and he kept looking at me and...go  _ see _ him.”

She shoved playfully and Ben chuckled.

“I will, I just want a few minutes with you.”

Leslie took his hand and he settled on the side of the bed, forehead pressed to hers.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Go meet our son.”

“I wiiillll,” he cupped her cheeks and kissed her slowly.  “In five minutes.”

*****

Leslie hummed her approval as Ben rocked their newborn. The tiny baby slotted perfectly in his arm little toes kept brushing against his bare skin.

“Mommy’s going to go to sleep now” Ben informed, more for Leslie’s benefit than anyone’s. She pulled a face, but her eyes were heavy and it wouldn’t be long before he was kicked out of the room for the evening.

Leslie pouted something about wanting to spend time with  _ her men _ , but she did so through a yawn. Ben dipped down and nuzzled her neck.

“We’ll be here,” he brushed his lips over her forehead. “Close your eyes."  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people are liking this universe. Thank you so much for reading and commenting. I hope you guys enjoy!

“You’re up early,” Leslie called softly to her father’s back. He was hunched over the coffee pot, pulling a face with his Indiana University mug filled to the brim. 

“I couldn’t sleep and this tastes like sludge,” he showed her the liquid, a pathetic expression on his face. “I missed your mother’s coffee for three years.”

“You should’ve waited for her then,” Leslie peeled the cup out of his hand and set to make a fresh batch. Robert’s arm slid around her shoulders and he pulled her into a gentle hug before she could turn on the stove.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning!” she inhaled sharply at the scent of his shampoo, so familiar and reassuring. They’d been back in Pawnee for two weeks but it still felt surreal that they were all back together...plus Ben, of course. Ben whose warm embrace she’d just left minutes ago. He was finally at peace, it seemed. He slept through the night and for the most part had stopped jolting awake sweaty and shaking.

Robert patted Leslie’s stomach and asked how his grandchild was doing.

“Good,” she answered honestly. The nausea had subsided and while the kicking kept her awake for long stretches of time, she was excited to have such an active child. Plus, Ben loved talking to her belly when they were moving around.

Leslie went back to the coffee pot and was just adding some grinds when she heard a new set of footsteps on the stairs.

“You two,” her mother remarked, sounding irritated but also amused. Her housecoat was cinched tightly around her waist and her eyes were heavy with sleep.

“Like father, like daughter - it’s four thirty in the morning.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Me either.”

She rolled her eyes.

“You,” she tapped Leslie’s cheek. “You are pregnant and need your rest. Go to bed.”

“I was making Dad - ”

“You were going to bed, hop to it.”

Leslie sighed, scuffling her slippers along the floor as she moved towards the stairs and Marlene turned to her husband.

“And  _ you _ ,” she poked him in the chest. “Trouble. If you keep sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night you’re going to give me a complex.”

Her tone was playful but her eyes gave away her concern. Robert set down his sludge and drew her into his arms.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just wake me up next time, please” she rubbed his chest as his arms tightened around her hips. “Stop sneaking out of bed.”

“Yes, dear” he pulled her closer, but stalled abruptly.

“Leslie.”

Leslie snapped upright. She hadn’t realized she’d been lingering.

“Yes?”

“Go to bed.” 

It was not a request.

“Right” she spun on her heel, but Robert called her back.

“And you might as well just go sleep with Ben since we all know that’s what you’ve been doing since you came home.”  

Marlene snorted into his chest  and Leslie’s cheeks flamed.

“Right” she repeated, moving as quickly as she was able to as her parents definitely started kissing in the middle of the kitchen. It might be sweet, but her eyes would never be able to un-see that.


	12. Chapter 12

Her mother had barely closed the door on her way out before Leslie hurried over to where Ben was sitting on the sofa. She climbed onto his lap despite his meager (and confused) protests and started kissing him hard. His tongue tasted like coffee and his hair was still slightly damp from the shower. Leslie murmured and dragged him closer. 

Because the nausea had finally subsided...only to be replaced with something else.

“I need you” she panted and started nibbling down his neck. “I  _ need _ you.”

Ben pushed away, hair sticking up and lips swollen from her own.

“You... _ oh _ .”

“It’s a thing.”

“It’s…”

“During pregnancy. It’s a thing to need sex. Lots of sex.”

“Good lord.” 

She’d never called it sex to his face before, but he was about to be her husband and she didn’t see the point in censoring herself.

“Beeeeeeen,” she smacked his arm when he still didn’t move. “I need you. I needed you this morning but we couldn’t and my mom won’t be gone all day.”

“Oh,” he swallowed hard. “Right. Should - ”

“Bed.”

He lifted her up with ease, carefully navigating the stairs and hallway before depositing Leslie on her bed. He slashed through her housecoat and he plucked at her nightgown, which was already feeling a little snug around her belly. Once she was naked he smothered her face with kisses until she cackled into his lips.

Leslie couldn’t wait until they had their own house.

Ben’s fingers dropped down, spreading her wetness before dipping inside her. Leslie sighed, but pushed up into him.

“More,” he pumped slowly, causing her back to arch. She hissed his name and his lips curved into a smile as his wrist twisted. 

“Like that?”

“No,” she sat up abruptly, but his hand didn’t fall away. It felt nice but it wasn’t what she needed. Ben kept moving and circling as she undid the drawstring on his pajamas with trembling fingers. He groaned when she wrapped her palm around his length.

“You’re sure it’s okay we…”

“ _ Yes _ , Ben, I want you inside me.”

“The baby - ”

“Is fine,” she growled and shoved him onto his back. Ben’s yelp got lost in his throat when she impaled herself on his cock. He groaned and she swallowed it in her kiss as their hips started to rock.

_ This _ was what she needed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are the best!

She loved him so much. 

She thought that to herself as Ben pulled their  _ new _ car into their  _ new  _ driveway. It was shiny and black and the seats weren’t that comfortable, but they were better than Mr. Perkins’s car by a mile and nothing was comfortable these days now that she was the size of a small whale.

Ben would disagree, but her husband was the sweetest man alive, so he couldn’t be counted on to be objective.

“Objectively, you are too small to be the size of a small whale,” he’d teased her the other night from the bed while she lamented how everything looked and fit. Pregnant women weren’t sexy, although she definitely wanted sex a lot and Ben had no complaints...after she assured him for the eightieth time it was fine for the baby.

Dr. Saperstein had definitely not told her that, but Margot had the day she found out, and her mother and Mrs. Perkins had affirmed it with knowing looks when she returned stateside.

Ben’s sharp jaw had a light dusting of scruff that had mirrored her father’s earlier that morning when they’d packed up the car. Leslie had teared up as they put her things into the compact trunk and her mother had just rolled her eyes and reminded Leslie they were bringing dinner and more things over in a few hours.

As he shifted the car into park, Leslie leaned over and pecked his cheek. Ben smiled and thumbed her hand.

“What’s that for?” 

She shook her head and snuggled against his arm before finally allowing him to get out and open her door. She couldn’t wait to get inside, to make brownies in the kitchen and paint the nursery a sunny yellow. She couldn’t wait to set her rollers in a basket in the bathroom and have Ben’s toothbrush rest beside hers on the sink.

She was already married but she couldn’t wait to  _ feel _ married. She couldn’t wait to watch Ben drive off to work at the accounting firm on Monday as she contemplated what they could plant in the spring for their new garden.

Ben led her up the steps to the house, jingling the keys in the hand not clasping hers. He’d spent almost half a day there with Robert and Ron Swanson, inspecting every nook and cranny to make sure it was in good enough condition for them. Only when it was deemed immaculate by Ron Swanson himself did they purchase.

He unlocked the door, but held Leslie back when she moved to go inside.

“Wait - ”

“Beeeeeeen - ’

“I have to carry you.”

Her eyes bulged as her gaze darted between Ben’s face and her protruding stomach.

“I have to carry you over the threshold.”

“But I’m a small whale, I’ll crush you where you stand and then I’ll be a widow.”

She yelped as he ignored her protests and dipped down anyway, carefully scooping her into his arms and finding her lips with his. He was definitely stronger than he looked, a fact she seemed to keep forgetting.

“Wife.”

“Husband.”

“Welcome to our home.”

He set her down in the foyer and kissed her again.

“Okay,” he rubbed her arms. “You go rest, I’m going to bring some of this stuff in…” this time it was Leslie’s turn to hold him back.

“Orrrrrrrr,” she tangled their fingers. “We could go make out on the couch until my parents get here.”

Ben grinned cutely and let her lead him to the living room without another word.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rain

“He likes it,” Leslie insisted, tucking baby George Benjamin Robert Wyatt into the pram in the softest blanket they received. It was a chilly fall Saturday and they’d gotten back from the market just in time for George to take his nap. 

He wouldn’t settle, so Leslie took him outside, assuring Ben both their mothers had told Leslie their children had slept outside in the dead of winter and been fine. 

The porch was sheltered from the wind and rain, which was echoing against the roof. Ben wrapped his arms around his wife as he took in George’s sweet face . George yawned and snuggled deeper into the blankets .

“See?” Leslie turned knowingly, eyes twinkling. “He likes it.” 

Ben pulled her into his arms and steered them into the house. They could see the pram through the screen and Ben kept his eyes locked on the black canvas as Leslie curled onto his chest. 

“He’s part Knope and us Knopes love the rain.” 

Ben kissed her warmly and let his family nap around him. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'You nearly died' kiss

Every muscle in her body is taught with tension as he sets her down on the floor of her apartment and pushes her hair out of her eyes. His fiance, the person he’s thought about above anyone else for months, is carrying their child and smiling up at him with tears in her eyes. 

She kisses him so hard his lips feel bruised and drags him into a tight embrace. He smiles into her hair, taking in the subtle scent of lavender as he burrows into her neck. 

“It’s good to be home” he whispers, knowing he smells bad and definitely needs to wash up before they get into bed together. Leslie presses her lips to his ear. 

“Well, in a few weeks we’ll be _home_  home to Indiana and you’ll meet everyone, and - ”

He kisses her back, just as hard, until they’re both straining for breath. 

“I’m home.” 

His forehead drops to hers and Leslie exhales, a distinct tremor in her voice. 

“Me too.” 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: ripple

Ben hovered, stomach twisting as their two year old crouched every so slowly over the lake, floppy brown hair falling into his eyes as he touched the surface of the water with a single finger. 

“Dada, wook” George pointed, nose crinkling in the same way his mother’s did when she was thinking too hard. Grandpa had been telling him stories about Daddy being on a big boat, and for the last week any time there was water George wanted to be near it. 

Which meant Ben had barely let him out of his sight for the last week. 

“Dada, wata, wook!” he touched the surface again and giggled as the ripples spread out from the point of contact. 

Ben crouched in the exact same way and pressed a kiss to his son’s rosy cheek. 

“Are you gonna go swimming with me later?” 

“No” he shot a dark look Ben’s way. He liked to _look_ at the water, but he didn’t seem ready to try to go in yet...unless it was a bath with lots of bubbles and his toys. 

He might try if Leslie took him though. There was no question about who George’s favorite parent was. 

Ben lifted George up suddenly, cradling the small body into his arms and blowing on his belly until he shrieked. 

“Noooooo? You say no so much now.” 

“No no no nooooo” George cackled adorably - something he also got from his mother - and nuzzled into Ben’s chest. 

“Should we go see if Mommy wants to go swimming later?” 

George’s face brightened considerably. “YA!” 

“Alright,” Ben stood and turned back towards their campsite where Leslie was waiting with stacks of paper on her lap and a pen in hand as Marlene made coffee. She was glowing in the early sunlight and it was Ben’s heart’s turn to twist as George squirmed harder against him. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: desperate kiss

He’d been waiting for this. 

They’d gone to City Hall and signed a marriage license the day before and survived a rehearsal with his parents. There were colorful flowers lining the pews and Ann and Donna wore soft lilac dresses. His wife - his new wife - was standing in front of him, her tiny bump concealed by the fabric of her off-white dress. It wasn’t too frilly, but there were pearls sewn across the bodice and her hair was swept into a side knot. 

She was beautiful and perfect and when he shook her father’s hand and took Leslie’s in his own the reality of everything set in. 

Tonight, they would be married. They would go home to their own house and start their lives together. 

And there were rings on their fingers, a simple gold band that marked them as each other’s. 

He leaned forward well before the minister pronounced them husband and wife and Leslie giggled and pushed on the center of his chest. A chorus of laughter rolled through the congregation as the minister made a noise of disapproval. Ben rubbed his nose against Leslie’s. 

“Sorry.” 

She smiled at him, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze. 

Finally, he was put out of his misery and he kissed her way too passionately considering the audience. The minister scoffed but Ben just pulled her closer, sliding a hand into her hair. 

“I love you,” she breathed into his lips. “And I cant wait for you to dance with me.” 

Ben kissed her again, more softly amidst a round of catcalls. 

“Ready?” 

“Oh,” Leslie grinned. “I was born ready.” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: panic

They don’t have time for this. 

Ann and Donna will be home any minute and they definitely shouldn’t be ripping at each other’s clothes and tangling their tongues together as they stumble into her bedroom.

Ben meekly protests as she rumples his uniform in an effort to remove it.

“I have to wear this tonight” he murmurs as she licks down his throat. Ben groans. “I’m having dinner with your  _ father _ in this tonight.”

“I’ll press it after” she falls back on the bed and tugs Ben down with her, fingers working at his belt. Ben growls.

“I don’t...I have to get more…protection...”

She kisses him hard and he forgets to finish his sentence. There’s a shuffling of clothing and fingers and soon Leslie’s climbing on top of him and slamming down on his cock.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ” he pushes up into her, eyes rolling back in his head. It’s the most powerful feeling, watching Ben come undone. She loves the way his fingers dig into her sides and relishes how his hips push up to meet hers.

“I missed you so much” he murmurs. Leslie understands. It’s Christmas and her fiance is home and about to meet her father and the war’s finally starting to really take a turn for the better and all she wants is for him to be back in her arms for good.

“I love you” she rolls faster, back arching as if she’s some sort of sex goddess. Ben looks at her like she’s some sort of sex goddess. She doesn’t know if this is what all her women’s magazines talk about, but she definitely wouldn’t change it for anything.

“I’m close, honey” his hand drops between them and Leslie’s insides start sparking as he rubs. He always does this - always tries to make sure she feels what he’s feeling. She whimpers as wave after wave rolls through her before she finally bucks under his palm and squeezes her eyes shut.

Ben flips them, his shirt all rumpled and his jacket somewhere on the floor.

He groans he’s close again, just as the front door opens.

_ Oh no _ .

Ben squawks and pulls out with a groan. He finishes all over her leg and stomach and Leslie cries out  _ DON’T COME IN _ when she hears Donna and Ann talking loudly in the other room.

“Sailor Boy’s here” Donna explains knowingly and Ben appears horrified. Leslie covers her face and starts to giggle.

“I’m so sorry” he gestures to the mess he made, but she only giggles harder. “I was going to go to the bathroom to…”

She erupts in loud laughter and Ben chuckles too as his lips slide over hers.

“I’ll get you a washcloth.”

“Thank you” he kisses her again and then nuzzles down her neck before redoing his pants and heading into the other room.

“Good evening, ladies” he calls to Ann and Donna who Leslie can hear snickering in response. Leslie covers her face and laughs a little harder as everything sets on her skin. She’ll definitely need a bath before dinner.

She’s so happy he’s home, even if it’s just temporary for now.


	19. Chapter 19

Ben couldn't believe that it actually worked.

The director of the accounting firm had been sitting there, at the company picnic, and Ben had asked (between sips of his bourbon, which was somehow even worse than scotch) about the possibility of a promotion.

And just like that, he was Chief Financial Accountant of the Pawnee office, replacing Frank when he retired in a month.

“You’ve done great work, Wyatt. We’re impressed with what you’ve accomplished in so little time. Barney was telling me about that estate problem you managed to work through...very impressive.”

Ben replied “Thank you, sir” with a curt nod.

“Who knows, we might be sending you up to Chicago before you know it.”

Ben thanked him again, glancing over to where Leslie was sitting on a blanket with George in her lap. He was squirming a lot and kept pulling on her dress, which was unusual. Normally, he was the most settled in her arms.

A few seconds later she got up, taking their son be the hand as one of the other wives called out with a worried look on their face. Leslie waved her off, guiding George over to their picnic table.

Everyone - including the director - gave Leslie a once over.

“Something the matter, Mrs. Wyatt?”

“DADA!”

Ben’s heart leapt into his throat. George never asked for him with such gusto.

“Hey, buddy” Ben lifted George up, inhaling as his little arms wound tightly around Ben’s neck.

“Very sweet” Charles nodded curtly. “Mrs. Wyatt, we’re just having a drink, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all” Leslie folded her arms and sized them up.

Two of Ben’s colleagues exchanged a look as George started pressing little kisses to Ben’s skin like they hadn’t seen each other in years.

“Mrs. Wyatt, I think your husband would like to relax after a hard week at the office. Maybe you can take your son elsewhere...”

It wasn’t a suggestion and Ben watched his wife’s blue eyes flash. Someone else tried more gently.

“Mrs. Wyatt, I hear you make the best apple pie in all of Pawnee. I’m sure my wife would love to discuss this year’s bake sale with you.”

She growled so loudly Ben heard it from where he was sitting.

“Come on George, Daddy’s busy  - ”

“No, no no no, he’s okay” Ben tightened his arm around George as he squirmed in his lap, grinning. Leslie’s eyes softened for an instant “I want him here.”

“Well” she glared around the circle. “In that case, I guess I’ll go back to the women where we talk about  _ women _ things like pies and childrearing. Because I definitely don’t know anything about math or accounting or what Ben does for a living. That’s just  _ way _ too complicated.”

Ben winced as she stormed off, throwing her hands in the air as she stalked back across the field.

He waited until his new boss had excused himself for the day and collected his own  _ missus  _ before getting up and joining Leslie. She was scribbling angrily on some paper and glaring at the words like they weren’t quite right.

“Honey?”

“What?”

He took her hand and kissed the back of it as George climbed on top of her.

“George and I talked and we’d like to blow this joint and take you for a walk.”

“Mama!” George squealed and Leslie palmed his cheeks, a smile threatening to spread across her face. She reluctantly let Ben pull her to her feet. Ben scooped up the baby and slipped an arm around her as the headed down the path towards the lake.

“You’re upset.”

She sighed.

“I’m happy” she leaned into him. “I really am. I just hate when they talk to me like I’m nothing but your wife. I was a nurse for the war effort, Ben! I can talk about more than just pie making!” 

Ben drew her closer. “I know. They’re morons.”

“Women get to vote now, you know! We can have opinions on anything we want to have an opinion on and if I want to sit with you and drink bourbon and listen to you talk about spreadsheets I can!”

His lips twitched.

“I should’ve said something to them. I’m sorry.”

Leslie deflated against him. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not” he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. “You’re the only person whose opinion I want. Always...”  

George started to whine, so Ben set him down. He flopped on the grass and started pushing around the blades with his little fingers and a big smile on his face.

“So, wife” he wrapped her up. “What do you want?”

“What do you mean?” 

“What do you want to do? Do you want to stay home with George and maybe his brothers and sisters…” Ben waggled his eyebrows. “Do you want to find a job? Go back to college? Whatever it is, Leslie, we’ll make it work...” 

“I don’t know what I want” she admitted. “Maybe that’s why I’m upset.”

“Will you tell me when you figure it out?” he cupped the back of her head and Leslie smiled.

“Of course I will.”

He kissed her forehead and tightened his arms around her.

“So, what big important man things were you talking about over there?”

“They promoted me.”

“Ben!” she smacked his arm and leapt onto him. “That’s so great! I’m so proud of you!”

He grinned into her lips and spun her around.

“You wanna go home and celebrate?” 

“Mhmmm. Definitely.” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new drabble I just could not get out of my head! Enjoy!

She smiled when he came through the door, George at her feet playing with at least five different colored trucks as she rested from the day. 

It had been a rough morning with lots of nausea and an excited toddler who wouldn't sit still long enough for Leslie to tie his shoes. She kept feeding him Cheerios in hopes that he would actually settle for five minutes, but that was unsuccessful.

Thankfully, her father had arrived to take George to the park while Leslie made her way to her appointment.

And now it was the early evening and her husband was home, looking a little worse for wear but so happy to see them.

Ben greeted George first, crouching beside him and asking questions about his toys and if he could play later. George nodded, eyes darting towards Ben for only an instant before turning back to whatever game he had in the works. Their son had Ben’s focus, that was for certain.

And his messy, wild hair. The best thing about Ben being out of the military - besides that he wasn’t in danger constantly and came home every night - was that his hair wasn’t short anymore. She could run her fingers through it every morning and tug on it every night.

He murmured to George and kissed his cheek, a soft smile on his face.

“You had a good day, buddy?”

“Ya Daddy. Mama go dotter.”

“Mommy went to the doctor?” Ben lifted an eyebrow and Leslie's cheeks colored.

She hadn’t even needed to go to the doctor, honestly. She knew what this was.

Ben stood slowly, eyes filled with concern.

“Are you okay?” 

“Uh huh” she bit her lip, gaze darting to George briefly.

“We’ll talk later.”

Ben blinked repeated.. “Are...are you…”

She laughed out of nervous excitement as she nodded her head.

“I’m…” she looked down again. George was consumed by his trucks and he would have no idea what the word meant, but she mouthed it anyway. 

“Pregnant.”

Instantly, her husband’s eyes watered.

“You...you are?”

“Uh huh - ”

She squealed as he dragged her to her feet and pulled her into his arms. Leslie sniffled and burrowed into his chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were - ”

“I wanted to be sure.”

He kissed her forehead and cupped her face in his big hands. Leslie sighed as he wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.

“You’re pregnant.”

“Uh huh.”

His dopey smile widened and he kissed her slowly. Leslie murmured and pushed up into him...

“NO!”

Something small and loud shouted as they smack Ben on the side of the leg. Ben yelped and broke the contact.

“Whoooa, George - ”

“MY MAMA!”

Oh no.

Her mother had warned her about the terrible twos, but they were closing in on three now and Leslie had thought they were out of the woods.

“My mama, no no no no!”

Ben frowned, leaning down and scooping up George, much to the little boy’s chagrin.

“Why are you yelling?” Ben asked calmly. George pouted and squirmed.

“My mama!”

“I’m giving Mommy a kiss. That’s allowed.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Why not?”

Unable to formulate an answer, George started to whine and made grabby hands in Leslie’s direction.

“Mama, Mama, Mama!”

“No” Leslie rubbed Ben’s back. “You’re being mean to Daddy. Why are you being mean?”

They would have to work on this when he had a sibling.

George’s cheeks turned red and tears filled his big brown eyes.

“Ohhhhkay” Ben kissed George’s face, which made their son sniffle and burrow into his neck. Ben sat on the couch carefully, George on his chest and his arms around both of them.

Still in his suit with his loafers on.

“He’s tired” Ben murmured knowledgably. George was tired. He never got a great nap when he wasn’t at home.

Actually, Ben was tired too, but he was so happy it seemed to radiate off of him _. _ It filled Leslie’s heart with joy as his hand came around and covered her non-existent bump.

“I love you and I like you” he whispered, sliding their lips together again. Leslie said it back, unable to force the grin off her face.

“Dada, boas?” weepy brown eyes turned up and his little voice cracked, which warmed Leslie’s heart.

“Boats? Should we take a bath and play with boats?” 

“YA!”

“Okay” Ben grinned. “Should give Mommy a cuddle first?”

“Ya!” he squealed and launched into her arms. Leslie laughed, watching Ben absorb all of George’s weight with his arm to stop him from landing too hard on her stomach.

“Gentle” Ben reminded him as George peppered her with kisses and wound his arms around her neck.  She curled under Ben’s arm, every cell in her body burning with affection. 

“You good?” Ben whispered into her hair. Leslie nodded as George mumbled something about boats again.

She was perfect.


	21. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This was just a little idea I had that would not go away. Enjoy!

He was so happy. 

His cheeks felt like they were about to burst with excitement and his fingers kept wrapping and unwrapping around hers as Leslie detailed every moment.

“I was late two weeks ago” she explained without flinching. A lot of men would cringe at those words, but Ben wanted to know. He needed to know, honestly.

Leslie was a little pale and tired looking and Ben was already cursing himself for not noticing sooner.

He brushed her hair off her forehead and cupped his palm over her abdomen.

“Tell me next time.”

“I wanted to be sure.”

“Either way, I want to know. Just tell me.”

Leslie murmured and pulled him closer. “You said next time.”

Ben smiled, nuzzling his mouth against her temple.

“Boy or girl?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“A girl would be nice.”

“One of each” she smiled. “That would be nice.”

“My mom’s going to knit a new blanket.”

“Mhmmm, and my dad will probably convince us we need a bigger backyard.”

“With a treehouse.”

“ _ Yes” _ she reached for his fingers again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He kissed her slowly, sliding his hand up her thigh, pushing her silk nightgown passed her hip as he caressed the front of her panties.

“ _ Mhmmm _ at least we don’t have to do this on a boat anymore.”

“And you won’t be pregnant and sharing a tiny bed with Ann, since you don’t know how to share the covers - ow!”

Ben yelped as she swatted at him, cackling as he tackled her to the mattress and started licking and biting down her neck. She squirmed and arched into him.

“I’m so glad we’re not on a boat.”

“Or in a flat.”

“Nope” he nipped at the curve of her breast. They were only just starting to swell, but now that Ben was paying attention he definitely appreciated the difference when he touched her.

Leslie leg hiked around him as he went back to her lips.

“I think we should take a vacation.”

Ben sat back. “Yeah?” He understood why she was bringing it up now. There was a winter storm raging around them and as much as Leslie loved cool weather, the wind rattling the house sent a shiver down both their spines.

“Where should we go?”

“Somewhere warm before I get too pregnant. With the beach and the sun.”

He kissed her nose, dragging her over him.

“That, m’dear, sounds like exactly what we need…”

The power cut out and icy rain started to pelt the windows. Great. Ben burrowed more tightly into Leslie who smoothed her hand down his back.

And precisely three minutes later they heard little footsteps. Ben groaned internally as the door to their room was pushed open.

“Dada?” George scrambled across the floor in his pajamas covered in trains, a present from his grandparents for his birthday.

“Dada, Dada!”

Leslie lay back, a chill already setting in the room now that the heat was out. Ben sat up, lifting his son into his lap as Leslie tugged the blankets around all of them.

“It’s just the wind, buddy.”

“I stay heya.”

Leslie laughed as he snuggled down between them.

“You’re staying here?”

“Ya.”

Ben rubbed his little belly and kissed his cheek.

“Okay, but no kicking.”

“No kitting I be nice” he rumbled sleepily. Leslie grinned as Ben moved George to his side of the bed setting himself between Leslie and their little monster. George definitely had a habit of landing a few kicks in Ben’s stomach when he slept with them, no matter how nice he was trying to be.

“Okay, it’s very late, close your eyes.”

“Mama!” George shot up so fast, Ben barely had time to get out of the way. “Mama, I heya!”

“You’re here. I see you.”

“Hi!” He waved frantically until Ben eased him back down.

“Close your eyes, buddy” Ben repeated.

George yawned, doing so obediently as Leslie snuggled into his side.

“We’re cold over here too” she whispered. Ben twisted to see her face, her blue eyes shining even in the darkness. 

“You want me to make a fire?”

“Let’s see how bad it gets. I’m comfy here.”

He wrapped an arm around his wife while George squirmed against his other side.

Ben wouldn’t exactly call it  _ comfy _ , but he definitely never wanted to leave. 


	22. The Vacation Part I

She could not possibly be happier than she was now. 

She was on a beach covered in silky white sand, a fruity, blended drink in hand and a massive umbrella shading them.

Ann Perkins would be arriving the next night and Leslie couldn’t have been more excited to see her best friend in the entire world who was all the way in Michigan now. And Margot was coming too, the day after that by  _ airplane _ which was very posh and expensive, but Jim’s family had offered to send them across the Atlantic with two-year-old Henry.

Leslie could barely contain her excitement. She honestly wanted to burst at the prospect of their families spending some time together.

But right now, all she could do was wait and watch Ben run in and out of the surf behind George, who had not been able to sit still long enough to put a hat on him.

Now, the little boy sprinted across the sand with something green and probably slimy between his palms. He set whatever it was in a pile at her feet, next to the dozen pieces of shells he’d gifted her with already.

“Mama! Pwesent!” 

“Thank you, baby” she leaned forward and kissed his nose. He giggled and ran off just as Ben caught up. Her husband groaned, flashing her a smile behind his sunglasses as he chased George back down the beach.

She definitely could not possibly be happier right now.

It was hours before George finally got tired of this game. He flopped in the sand and held his arms over his head.

Ben picked him up and patted him on the bum as he carried him back over to where Leslie sat.

“Nap time” Ben set George on a lounge chair, wrapping him in a towel and kissing his head. Ben’s nose was a little red, so Leslie pressed her lips to it when he leaned over her.

“He has your energy” he kissed her slowly.

“We’ve created an adorable monster.”

“With another one on the way,” he nuzzled, totally ignoring the fact that they were on a crowded beach.

“Wanna make out?”

“We’re already making out.”

She grinned and dragged him closer.

“ _ Ahem _ ” a well dressed woman in a bathing cap with silver hair poking out cleared her throat. Ben pulled back and Leslie propped up on her elbows.

“Do you mind?” Ben raised an eyebrow and Leslie bit her lip.

“Do you?” he countered childishly. The woman scoffed about them being very inappropriate and Ben snorted into Leslie’s neck.

He kissed her ear and her throat, squirming onto the lounge chair with her.

“We’re very indecent” she teased. Ben nuzzled and tangled their fingers.

“Don’t I know it, babydoll.”

*****

Ann arrived with Chris in tow, looking beautiful and sunkissed as she breezed through the door to their rental. The small cottage was right on the beach and the setting sun filtered through the sitting room. 

They both shrieked and threw their arms around each other. Chris clasped Ben’s hand and patted his shoulder. George remained seated on the couch, watching everyone with a plush storybook in his hands.

“Hiiiii Georgie” Ann peeled herself away from Leslie and hurried across the room. She tried to hug him but George maneuvered away. Leslie frowned.

“You know Aunt Ann, George.”

“No.”

Chris chuckled as George climbed over the side of the couch to escape Ann’s embrace. He landed with a thud and his eyes welled with tears as he jumped up and ran into Ben’s legs.

“Does he hate me?” Ann’s brow furrowed. “Oh my god, your child hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s pretending he’s shy.” 

“Daddy!” George tugged on Ben’s slacks. “Daddy, up!”

“He had a busy day” Ben explained. “He doesn’t hate you.”

George made a cute, pained face and Ben tickled his neck.

“Did you say hi to Aunt Ann and Uncle Chris?”

“Ya!” he answered cheerfully. Ben snorted.

“You’re such a goof.”

“Oh my god, your baby hates me.”

“Noooooo” Leslie wrapped up the most amazing friend in the universe. “You’re his godmother. He loves you.”

Ann’s cheeks were tear stained and Leslie quickly wiped them away. It was so sweet Ann cared so much about George and his feelings towards -

“I’m pregnant.”

“OH MY GOD!”

Chris beamed proudly as Ben patted him on the back.

“Congrats, guys.”

Leslie squeezed Ann as tightly as she dared and they both swayed and clung to each other.

“There are so many things we need to talk about.”

“So many” Ann agreed, forehead pushing against Leslie’s. “Sorry, I’m just really sensitive.”

“No no no no, you’re fine. And George loves you, I promise.”

“You think?” Ann sniffled. “Does he know about the baby?”

Leslie winced and Ben turned with an amused expression.

“I didn’t know Ann and Chris knew about the baby. Our parents don’t even know about the baby - ”

“WELL! LET’S GET EVERYONE A DRINK, SHALL WE?”

Ben snorted, taking George by the hand and guiding him towards the kitchen.

“You want some apple juice, buddy?”

“Ya” he toddled away and Ann leaned her cheek on Leslie’s shoulder as Chris followed them.

“Any tips?”

“Pick a good one.”

Ann beamed as Chris dipped down to shake George’s little hand.

“I already did that.”

Leslie smiled.

*****

“There’s a baby in there” they’d planned on telling George after the vacation, but the moment had just felt right when he came and sat on their bed the next morning. Leslie was lying on Ben’s arm, fingers twisting through her hair as George stared hard at her stomach.

“No.”

“No” Ben kissed Leslie’s cheek and she snuggled into him. George’s tongue poked out and Leslie moved his hand to her abdomen.

“You’re going to be a big brother.”

He moved closer and pursed his lips.

“S’hidin?” he squeaked and Leslie fought the urge to smother him with kisses.

“They’re growing. In Mommy’s tummy.”

“Oh” George leaned forward patted her stomach lightly. “Hi.”

Leslie started sobbing for no reason and Ben just kissed her while George continued to say hi to her belly.

“Daddy, no.” 

Ben broke the contact and Leslie rested her cheek on his shoulder.

“No? But I want to give Mommy a kiss.”

George climbed over her, smothering kisses all over her face. Leslie smiled and kissed back.

“You’re going to be such a good big brother.”

“Ya” he turned to Ben. “Daddy, boas!”

“Is it time to go look at the boats?” Clearly, the conversation was over.

“Ya.”

“Alright” Ben stood carefully and took George’s hands as he jumped off the bed. Leslie got up too, wrapping herself in her housecoat and fluffing her hair.

“Is this a boys’ only trip or am I invited?”

Ben pecked her lips and rubbed their noses together.

“You’re always invited.”

She beamed.

“Plus, you might have another boy in there, so he better come too.”

Oh god, Leslie gulped, she wasn’t sure she could handle three of them.  


	23. The BJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a smutty drabble. I hope you enjoy!!

He should be moaning.

He should be groaning her name while she chastised him to be quiet because her parents were at the end of the hall and she was definitely between his legs, lips wrapped around him as her head slid down and back up again.

He should be be calling her his girl, twisting his fingers through his hair as she suckled his tip before taking all of him again.

He hit the back of her throat and his eyes rolled back in his head, but he still didn’t dare make a sound.

Because  _ she  _ was moaning.

Soft, muted and a little desperate, but moaning. He hissed her name and Leslie just kept going, lapping him up like he was a popsicle on a hot summer day.

He warned her twice he was close, but Leslie just pressed on, sucking harder until he finally exploded with a whimper.

His fiance sat up, wiping her mouth delicately on the sheet with her cheeks flushed pink. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and pulled them both onto their sides.

“Did you like it? I heard some of the nurses talking and then on the boat and - ”

He kissed her slowly, holding their bodies flush together. Leslie was so rarely tentative, when she’d carefully suggested she’d like to  _ try something _ Ben had been taken aback.

“That was…amazing.”

Her brow furrowed.

“Because you weren’t saying much or doing much.”

“I was watching you” he murmured against her lips, declaring how pretty she was. Leslie smiled and kissed back, rubbing her nose against his. “Did you like it?”

Because he really didn’t want her to keep doing something she hated just for him.

Leslie giggled, a faint nervous current to her tone.

“I did...actually. It was fun.”

Ben grinned and hiked her leg over his hip. Leslie gasped when his fingers parted her, so he kissed her harder.

“Your turn.”


	24. The Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post a little thing before I went away for a few days. I hope you guys enjoy!

“George” Ben called after their eldest son, who was scurrying along the sandy shore while his little brother tried to keep pace. Baby Will, who was barely upright, face-planted into the sand just as Ben dipped over and scooped him up before the tears could start. 

“George, you’re going too fast.”

Which Ben would tell Leslie is exactly what she would’ve done had she had a younger sibling.

George  _ sighed _ dramatically and spun on his heel.

“He’s not very good at ‘dis.”

“At what?  _ Walking _ ?” Ben tickled George until he squealed while Will squirmed in his arms. Ben blew a raspberry on their littlest monster’s cheek and he yelped and wriggled until Ben tackled them both to the beach of the aptly named Big Sandy Lake.  

“He’s learning, Georgie. You have to teach him.”

Those, apparently, were the magic words. George popped up and reached for his brother’s hand with a concerned look. Will accepted it tentatively, biting his lip the same was Ben did when he was concentrating too hard.

Leslie melted into a puddle of goop when George bent down and kissed his brother on the forehead, also just like Ben would, before guiding him towards the water’s edge.

“George, not too far.”

Again, George sighed a little exasperatedly, but obeyed. Ben grinned as he wrapped an arm around Leslie. She murmured something about how sexy he was, pushing up on tiptoes and pressing their lips together. Ben smiled, hugging her tightly and resting his chin on her head while the boys ran around a few feet away.

His lips nuzzled against her neck.

“Babe?”

“Hmmm?”

“We need to talk about your meeting.”

Her stomach dropped.

“Ben - ”

“We’re talking about it.”

“I can’t go to Chicago.” 

“You can” he lifted her chin. “Your mom said she’d help and I can handle a few nights with the boys and this...this is important. And you did something incredible and they want you to do more incredible things and I think you should go.”

Leslie sighed as her husband’s arms tightened around her.

“Everyone in the state is paying attention to Pawnee because of your book, Leslie. Imagine what you could do for the national parks.”

“But you’d be all alone for days and what if I had to travel to the parks and take more pictures - ”

“One thing at a time” he thumbed her ear. “Go to the meeting and see what they say.”

She leaned into him.

“I’m not being a very good wife and mother - ”

“Stop” Ben answered sharply. “You’re the best wife and mother and the boys will be so so proud of you. Your mom, your dad, Ann, Margot, everyone’s going to be so proud of you Leslie.”

“And you?” 

Ben rubbed his nose and they both grinned. “I’m really, stupidly lucky.”

It was such a simple thing to say, but there was so much earnestness Leslie felt herself welling up. There was a loud splash and Ben whirled in time to see George pick up another rock and launch it into the lake.

“M’skippin’ rocks.”

The next stone sank like...well, a stone, and Will started to giggle even as he was rubbing his eyes.

“Nap time” Ben pecked her cheek. “I’ll put them down, you call Anderson and tell him you’ll be there. We’ll figure out the details when we get back home.”

The very thought of calling made her insides twist. Was she going to do that? Contact one of the biggest publishing houses in the country and tell them she would take a meeting with them ? How had her little project turned into this? All she had wanted was to show the boys how amazing Pawnee was.  

In some ways, Leslie felt like a fraud.

Leslie was so distracted she didn’t see Ben approach with squirming babies until they were smothering her with kisses.

“Mommy, ya gonna do gweat.”

“Ya” Will whispered as Ben’s lips found hers with a little more pressure than she was expecting.

“Come upstairs after you’re done.”

She knew that tone and Leslie’s heart fluttered with affection. Make the scary phone call, make out with her husband. It seemed like a good deal.

If she was the best wife it was only because she had the most amazing family in the entire world.


	25. Lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lazy from Nutriyum Addict!

“Beeeeeeeen” he groaned as his very cute, energetic fiance nuzzled his neck. Her fingers kept pushing and pressing into his skin and it was a little chilly in London, which just made him in the mood to cuddle. 

“Mhmm, sleep.”

Every day he was up at dawn, shivering as he padded to splash his face with icy water before putting on his uniform and going to work. Every day he checked the reports and talked to his CO before he even had a cup of coffee. He never stayed in bed.

And now he was warm. Now his fiance was in a piece of silk so tiny it barely covered the important parts and kissing his neck while murmuring something about wanting to go on a walk and drink hot cocoa at a tea shop.

“You should see the Christmas lights inside the church. We have to go, Ben.”

He rolled, smiling into her neck and tucking her against him.

“What iffff we just stayed here and had a lazy day before I go back?”

Leslie twisted to face him and Ben rubbed his thumb over her ear.

“What if I run out and bring us breakfast and we just stay in here all day and nap and relax?”

Her nose crinkled cutely and Ben slid his palm down to her butt.

“ _ All _ day?”

He smirked.

“Until lunchtime?”

“Okay” Leslie flung herself at him, smoothing her lips all over his chest. “Will you wear your uniform for me?”

Ben groaned, remembering what had happened the last time he’d been in full dress to meet her father. She’d practically pounced on him and he’d made a mess.

“Okay, but I need to keep it clean for when I go back.”

Leslie nibbled on his ear while she promised she wouldn’t cause trouble. Ben sat up, kissing her palms and rolling her beneath him. She was still smiling, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Even though they were winning the war now, her stomach got all in knots at the thought of him out there.

She didn’t have to say that in so many words, he just knew.

“Just a few more months, right?”

“That’s what they’re saying, babydoll” he tucked a curl behind her ear. “Can you wait that long?”

“I would wait forever for you, Chief Petty Officer Wyatt” she wound her arms around his neck and Ben leaned his forehead against hers. “But please don’t make me” she whispered against his mouth like an afterthought.

He kissed her lips gently and burrowed into her neck. She smelled like lavender and sunshine, as always. Every time Ben stepped on the deck of the ship and the sun was out he felt her there.

“So” he toyed with her fingers after a few peaceful seconds. “Did your dad...er, Captain Knope like me, do you think?”

He didn’t, Ben knew, but he asked anyway.

“Of course he liked you” Leslie pressed her lips to his so he couldn’t check her face because she was definitely lying. He’d proposed to Captain Knope’s daughter without so much as meeting him, let alone asking his permission. And while war complicated social customs Robert Knope very clearly expected the bare minimum from the man who wanted to be with his daughter.

Ben could have called her out on the fib, but instead he just nipped at her bare shoulder and ran his hand up her thigh.

“Are we having sex again?”

He snorted, wishing half the men on the ship were as direct as she was.

“If you want to, sweetheart.”

“I want to” her nighty went flying over her head in one swift motion and she climbed on top of him without another thought.

It wasn’t quite a  _ lazy _ morning, but it was definitely the kind of busy he enjoyed. 


	26. Chicago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles are totally out of order, if you haven't figured that out. This one is set when baby number two is a toddler. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are amazing, always. Thank you in advance for them.

“Your children are eating worms.” 

Ben blinked, lifting his head from the grill and staring hard at Ann Perkins. Baby Oliver was clinging to her leg, refusing to play with any of the other boys because he was  _ going through a phase _ or something. He didn’t even like spending time with Chris, apparently.

“Excuse me?”

“They’re over there in the mud.”

Ben whirled and his stomach dropped. Sure enough, George and Will were crouched over the grass, fingers and shirts cuffs covered in dirt as George dangled a fat worm over his brother’s head.

“It tastes like a hot dog” Ben eldest son’s voice rang clearly through the crowd. Marlene Knope was already on her way over to take control of the situation. Thankfully.  Ben had spent two days getting everything for this party ready and four hours trying to get the boys bathed and changed for Mommy’s return home from Chicago. Finally, guests had arrived and everyone had a drink, but Ben really wasn’t the party host Leslie was.

She would be so happy though.

If he could keep the boys out of the mud. He’d wanted her to at least see he could keep them  _ clean and fed _ if she had to go away for a couple of days.

Ben was about to scoop up their monsters and race into the house for a last minute wardrobe change when Leslie breezed through the door to the backyard, her father right behind her. She stood on the porch, in the late afternoon light, eyes bright and hair glowing as it had the first time he’d seen her in the hospital. His chest tightened and his throat ached. It was silly, missing her so much, but they’d been apart for so long in the early days of their relationship and while things were so different now, being without her hurt.

Her eyes found him through the crowd as everyone shouted  _ Surprise  _ and  _ Congratulations  _ all at once. The boys, a muddy mess, tore across the grass as fast as their little legs would carry them. Leslie was already stepping off the porch with tears in her eyes as she reached for him.

Ben practically leapt forward, lifting her into his arms and kissing her deeply. If she cared that her father was three feet away and all of their local friends were staring (and some catcalling), she didn’t let on. Instead she kissed back, her tongue warm and her fingers in his hair.

“You weren’t at the train” she pouted. “I missed you.”

He heard the break in her voice, the same one that had been on the phone the first night in the hotel.  _ Why am I doing this? What if I’m not any good at this? What if they regret it? I should just come home, right? _

Leslie Knope, it seemed, didn’t know how to dream any bigger than Pawnee. 

She got the book deal, of course. A collection of works on the National Parks and the National Parks Service. They wanted her to travel the country and take pictures and show everyone how important the parks were for so many reasons. There was no better person for the job, in Ben’s mind.  

“You planned me a party.” 

“I did.That’s why I couldn’t pick you up from the train” he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m so proud of you, Leslie.”

She sniffled just as Will shrieked

“ _ MAMA MY TUWN _ !”  

Leslie pulled back, laughing and swiping at her cheeks. Ben pecked her forehead before she knelt to scoop up both boys. They smothered her with kisses and soon she was being steered away for hugs with Ann and her mother and a chilled glass of white wine while Will hung off her hip.

He didn’t want to let her go.

Ben didn’t either, honestly. But his wife had important,  _ nationally important _ things to do and he was going to support her through every moment of it.

They would make it work.

They always did.


	27. And Baby Makes Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the birth of their second child. Enjoy! 
> 
> And as always, comments and kudos make my day!

She was so tired. 

Which was strange for her, but it had been this way with George also. The last four weeks of her pregnancy she barely had the energy to make an idea binder or go for a long walk in the park with her husband, or spend a few hours at the market with her mother. Her parents came over for dinner the night before and being on her feet in the kitchen for any period of time made her cranky (Ben’s words). Robert had contracted George to help him throw together some bacon and eggs (George was the official  _ whisk holder _ ) and Marlene had taken her upstairs to relax.

She simply didn’t feel like herself.

And she couldn’t wait for their new baby to join the family. She couldn’t wait to stop being pregnant. Everything had been great up until this last, stupid month. 

The front door opened and her husband trudged through the door. George trailed off, his thought going unfinished as he ran across the living room and made a beeline for Ben.

“I have to go to the bathroom” Leslie grumbled when Ben tried to kiss her hello. He frowned a little, shifting George onto his hip and offering her his hand.

“Bad day?”

Leslie tried to shake her head, but moisture were already building behind her eyes. Ben pulled her into his chest and his lips landed briefly against her ear.

“Were you good for Mommy, Mr. George?”

“Ya, I bein’ goo’, s’pwayin wots” he squeaked cheerfully. Leslie smiled even as tears spilled down her cheeks and onto Ben’s suit jacket. She tried to apologize, but Ben just nuzzled her.

“Why don’t you go take a bath and relax and I’ll make dinner.”

Leslie arched an eyebrow, even though she was smiling now. “You’re going to make dinner?”

Ben chuckled and kissed her lips. 

“George’ll hold the spatula.”

Actually, a bath sounded amazing. Her lower back was aching and anything to take the pressure off would be perfect.

“Go on” Ben patted her hip. “We’ll handle things down here, right Georgie?” 

“Ya Daddy.”

*****

The pain started about ten minutes into her bath, an intense pressure and cramping that made Leslie feel dizzy. She yelped as the baby stirred inside her and gripped the edge of the tub, breathing deeply...

Crap on a cracker, the baby was coming. It didn’t feel like it had with George, not exactly, but Leslie definitely knew that this baby was coming. It was maternal instinct or something. A whimper escaped her throat and she cried out, waiting for the contraction to subside. When it did she pushed herself upright and yelped.

Nope, her very pregnant, very in labor body was not going to pull itself out of the bathtub, that was for sure. Leslie grumbled and settled back in the tub, clutching her bump and breathing deeply.

“Ben?”

No answer. She tried a little louder.

“Beeeeeeen?”

Oh god, what if he couldn’t hear her over the stove or the radio or something? What if he’d taken George outside to play? What if she had to give birth alone in a bathtub?  

Last time she’d been the calm one, but now Leslie’s heart was racing and she was starting to panic. She had to get out of there. She had to tell Ben and go to the hospital and -

“BEN!” she cried out when another wave of pain washed over her. “BEN! I NEED YOU - ”

Footsteps. Footsteps on the stairs. Leslie swiped at her brow as the bathroom door was pushed open and Ben appeared with George in his arms. He was a little pale, but his gaze was intense and focused.

“Honey, what’s - ”

“The baby!”

Ben’s eyes widened. “Now?” 

“Yes! Help - ”

“Okay, okay” he set down George, whose rich brown eyes were filled with tears of worry. Ben brushed his lips on George’s cheek and murmured something in the little boy’s ear before grabbing a towel and moving to the bath.

“We’ll get you out of here and call your mom and I’ll drive you. How far apart are they?”

Son of a...she hadn’t even been paying attention. How much time did they have?

“MAMA!” George wailed. “Mama s’otay?”

“I’m okay” Leslie hissed as Ben’s shirt sleeves got soaked in the bathwater when they slid underneath her body. He lifted her with ease and she rearranged the towel around herself as Ben carried her to the bedroom and called for George to follow them.

*****

George cried when her mother scooped him up as Ben helped Leslie to the car. She tried to kiss their first baby, but he wouldn’t stop squirming and flailing long enough for her to get near him, so in the end she just blew one through the air. Ben drove, his hand steady and creeping over from the gearshift to squeeze her knee occasionally.

When they brought her through the hospital doors she was immediately deposited in a wheelchair that Ben latched onto.

“I’m not leaving her” he told the nurse firmly. “I’m not going to any stupid man waiting room. I’m staying with my wife and whatever you have to do to make that happen, make it happen.”

If Leslie hadn’t been in labor she might’ve felt a pull of arousal at his tone. It was the same one she imagined him using when he was in the Navy on a ship giving orders.

“I’ll stay out of the way, I’ll hold her hand, I’ll feed her ice chips, I don’t care.”

A wave of tears overwhelmed Leslie as he dropped down and press his mouth to her ear while the nurse agreed to his terms.

“You’ll have to gown up, Mr. Wyatt.”

“Fine.”

His lips found hers, sloppy and salty. Leslie smiled and then moaned when another contraction overwhelmed her. The nurse appeared to roll her eyes.

“That’s how you got in this mess, honey.”

Leslie managed a snicker and squeezed Ben’s hand as she was pushed down the hall, nerves fluttering deep in her belly.

Or maybe it was their baby. It was hard to tell at this point.


	28. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Saturday morning drabble! I hope you guys enjoy!

Ben didn’t want to be here. 

But it was important, she told him. History in the making. Because for months and years they world had been rationing and melting metal to make bullets. London had been drawing blackout drapes and crawling into subway tunnels in the dead of night. Wives and mothers had received far too many telegrams and young men were lost before they even found out who they really were.

And it was  _ over _ .

There was a conga line in Piccadilly Square. People were still booming with energy even though the celebrating had been going on for hours now. London was lit up, buzzing with adrenaline and Leslie wanted to be there.

She had been there, just for a few minutes while she was trying not to think about Ben too much. But now he was home and she’d pleaded with him to take her back so they could be a part of everything.

He would’ve been happy to stay in the flat, even though of the two of them he had the most to celebrate.  He would’ve been happy to wander around the living room half naked and get reaquainted with Leslie and  _ the bean _ .

Their bean.

“Honey” he’d scrubbed his cheek as she changed into the red dress he liked so much. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and added her grandmother’s pearls to complete the look. It was the only truly valuable jewelry she’d brought overseas and they never left her body when she travelled.

She just wanted a piece of home with her.

Ben had swept her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

“I really don’t feel like I should be taking my pregnant wife to a wild party in the middle of London.”

“I’m not your wife” she spun in his arms and Ben’s cheeks colored.

“No. Not yet...uh, if you still want to be.”

She’d kissed him hard and murmured it would be fine. Ben was there, of course it would be fine.

Now, people randomly burst into tears or cries of joy and everyone jumped and hugged and kissed each other. Ben just stayed calm, looking dashing in his uniform as his arms remained tightly around her center.

She couldn’t believe after everything, all the pain and heartache, she would take Ben home tonight and wake up with him tomorrow and do that every day for the rest of their lives.

Her eyes brimmed with moisture and Ben smeared away the tears with his thumbs and kissed her softly.

“Are you okay?” he asked over the loud music. Leslie nodded and cuddled into his chest. He was home for good and her heart was so full it was a miracle it didn’t burst.

Someone shouted  _ Wyatt _ over the noise and Leslie spun to see another man in a navy uniform coming towards them. He asked Ben what ship he was on, asked Leslie who she was and invited them to join his party.

“Is that okay, babe?” Ben checked her face, eyes dark and cheeks heavy with scruff. Leslie smiled, nodded and linked their arms together as he dropped a delicate kiss to her cheek.

It was more than okay, she thought as Ben led her behind the man through the square. It was the best day of her life.

So far.


	29. Korea

Ava’s huge blue eyes turned wide as Grandpa bent down to scoop both her and her brother up. Ava erupted in a loud, belly laugh when Robert blew a raspberry against her neck. Will squirmed and George swatted at Robert’s leg as Leslie sipped her tea. 

Three weeks he’d been gone. Three weeks since he’d boarded a train bound west and then a ship to Korea...into harm’s way all over again. She’d just finished her manuscript and sent it off to the publisher for final approval when Ben was called up. Two days later, Leslie was in her husband’s arms on the train platform as their kids huddled around her feet. 

_ “We spend too much time away from each other” _ she’d whispered. First Ben in the Navy and then her putting together her book on National Parks. She’d give anything to take back those months now. Anything to spend every spare second at home with her husband and their babies.

The day at the train was sunny, and Ben’s arms had held her securely against him while George kept his siblings from wandering too far away. 

“ _ Never again” _ he’d promised against her lips. He’d then kneeled, wrangled the monsters and kissed them all one more time before climbing onto the train and tipping his hat. 

Leslie hadn’t cried, as much as she’d wanted to. She’d settled Ava on her hip and taken Will by the hand as George led the way back to their car, careful not to run too far ahead. They’d gone home, made dinner and had bathtime. 

And that was the way it had been every night until tonight, when her father had finally driven over and demanded they spend the evening at their house. With the children distracted and nothing but booming silence echoing through her mind, Leslie felt the tears build behind her eyes. She blinked them away quickly as a little hand wrapped around hers. 

“Are you sad?” 

She sniffled and pulled George into her chest. The last time Ben had gone to sea George was just a tiny bean in her belly waiting to meet his father. If anything happened to Ben she would’ve had George to remember him by. 

And Will and Ava too now. If anything happened to Ben she had three small people that were half him. Somehow that helped and made it worse all at once. 

“I’m a little sad” she admitted. George rubbed his face against her neck as his own tears warmed her skin. 

“I miss Daddy” he whimpered. Leslie nodded, kissing his hair and trying not to fixate on how much it reminded her of Ben’s, all thick and wild and sticking up at strange angles. Across the room her father gave her a reassuring smile as he spun the littlest ones around, much to their delight. 

“You’ll upset their stomach doing that, Robert” Marlene came in with a tray in her hands. “Come sit down and have some nice cookies with me, please. That means Mommy too.” 

Will and Ava raced over to where the tray was. George pulled Leslie by the hand and got an approving nod from his grandmother for doing so. Leslie sat on the carpet and Ava flopped down in her lap. Her hair smelled like baby shampoo and Leslie inhaled deeply. 

However long Ben was gone, they would be okay. 

It wasn’t the same thing as whole, but it would do for now. 


	30. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble I threw together on the fly. My head has not been in a writing mood these last few days. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Oh and comments and kudos are amazing, as always. Thank you for leaving them!

It was cold. 

So, so cold. 

He was used to it being cold on the sea, but there were bunks below deck that one could curl into. His had been lined with letters from Leslie and one small picture. Even in a photo, she gave off an aura of sunlight that seemed to warm him from the inside out. 

Now, he was on the ground. Commanding a troop because of his experience even if he wasn’t in the Navy this time. They needed sailors, but they needed soldiers more. 

Ben settled into his nook in a hillside and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Acrid smoke and burning flesh flooded his nostrils and a wave of nausea overcame him, but he didn’t succumb to it. 

There was no picture of Leslie to look at now. She was tucked away in his pocket along with George, Will and Ava. 

Ava, barely a year when he went away. What would she do while he was gone? Speak full sentences? Draw pictures to cover the fridge in? Print her own name? 

How long would he even be gone? If it was four years again he might scream. He missed them so much there was a brick in his stomach that refused to budge for anything. Before, Leslie had been there but not in the same way. She’d written letters and he’d had the sensation of her lips on his to remember the encounter by, but now she was his wife. They slept in the same bed, they came home to each other, they woke up in the mornings and made pancakes for breakfasts. George would set up his trains and Will would ask to join in and then they’d run around the backyard like they were possessed. Ava would giggle and give Ben sloppy cheek kisses and push Cheerios around on her high chair tray. They’d read plush books and learn what sounds animals made and nap together…

He missed them so much, he didn’t know how he was supposed to get through another war. 

But then, what was the alternative? 

  
  
  



	31. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in less than 24 hours! Enjoy, also comments and kudos make my day as always :).

Leslie tied Ava’s sash carefully and tucked a light brown curl behind her ear. The little girl crinkled her nose and tugged on the hem of her skirt. 

“Ready for church with Grandpa and Grandma?” 

“Yes, Mama.” 

“And then are we going to go get some ice cream?” Summer was almost over but it was still hot out and they might run around the sprinklers in the backyard before going over to her parents for the Sunday meal. Ava gave a little twirl and giggled at the way her dress spun around her. 

“Boys?” Leslie called as thundering footsteps echoed overhead. Eight-year-old George, the spitting image of his father, came skidding to a stop. His tie was untied and he looked guilty. Leslie raised an eyebrow as Will crashed into him from behind. 

“Gentlemen.” 

“Hi Mom.” 

“HI MOMMY!” 

“What happened?” 

“Noooooothing...” George tried. 

“I DRAWED A PICTURE IN MY ROOM” Will finished. Leslie winced. Probably on the wall. There was probably crayon all over the pale blue paint. George smacked his brother and hissed  _ It’s a surprise! _

“IT’S FOR LATER!” Will explained at full volume. He definitely got his loudness from Ben. Leslie was not loud, no sir, no matter what her husband said. 

Leslie fixed George’s tie and brushed back the hair on both their heads. She ended up running to the sink for some water to pat it down with. 

Leslie smoothed her hands over her own printed dress that was already clinging to her with sweat. 

“Now, what are the rules?” 

“We’re gonna be good and no running” Will explained knowledgeably. No running was always the rule. Leslie bit down on a laugh just as there was a knock at the door. 

“That’ll be Grandpa.” 

“I wanna do it!” 

“Okay, okay, but check through the window first.” 

When George started to shout frantically in non-sensical spurts Leslie knew it wasn’t her father on the other side of the door. She picked up Ava, despite the girl’s protests, and ran to the foyer just as the hinges creaked and a beam of light entered the house. Leslie’s heart leapt into her throat. 

Ben. 

He dropped his bag with a thud and crossed the foyer, his heavy boots seeming to shake the very walls around them. Ava squirmed in Leslie’s arms and George jumped up and down frantically as Will furrowed his brow. 

“DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD!” George shouted. “DAD’S HOME! DAD’S HOME!”

“I’m home, I’m home” is voice was hoarse and lacked Ben’s usual clarity. He was exhausted and had lost weight he didn’t have to lose, but he was home. He dipped down for the boys, scooping them both up and kissing all over their faces. George hugged back just as ferociously while Will hesitated a little more. 

He was barely three when Ben left. Ava was only one. That was why the little girl’s face was now hidden from view. She didn’t remember him, Leslie realized as a knife twisted in her chest. 

“That’s Daddy, Will” George explained. Will’s face spread into a small smile and then a full-on grin. 

“Hi Daddy! You’re back!” he squeezed Ben’s neck and tears filled Leslie’s eyes. “I'm so happy! We didn’t draw you a picture though...” 

Ben laughed at how heavily Will sighed at that and kissed him half a dozen more times. “You’re so big” His breath hitched when Will hugged again. Then the tears did fall. Leslie’s own and Ben’s. 

“Daddy, you’re home. Don’t go away again.” 

He whispered  _ never _ and Leslie was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to be in his arms. She hadn’t touched her husband in almost two years and now that he was here in front of her she didn’t know what to do with herself. 

Ava whined she wanted down, but Leslie ignored her as Ben slowly got to his feet with a boy wrapped around each leg. 

“Ava-nator” Ben cooed softly, his brown eyes sliding to Leslie’s and then over their daughter. Ava squeaked and started to flail. 

“That’s Daddy, Ava!” Will piped up excitedly. “He’s home!” 

“No no no no” Ava started to wail. Leslie tried to wrangle her, but the little girl began kicking and when Leslie put her down she took off straight for the open door. Ben’s eyes went wide and he leapt forward to grab her, but then Robert appeared blocking the sunlight. Ava ran right into him and he lifted her up. 

“Ben” Robert held out a hand and they clasped warmly. Leslie was twitching with the need to pull at her husband, but it felt wrong in the moment. The room had descended into temporary chaos. 

“Welcome home.” 

“Thank you” Marlene’s arms went around him. Ava whined and Ben’s face fell. 

“She doesn’t remember me.” 

“She will” Marlene assured him. “Don’t you worry.” 

He looked worried anyway. Robert’s eyes darted between them and he kissed Ava’s face. 

“Time for church” he declared as Marlene took Will by the hand. “Tell Mommy and Daddy we’ll bring them some ice cream.” 

“Give us kisses” Leslie demanded, moving forward on shaky legs to bend down to the boys. Ben smelled like Old Spice and musk and she ached for it to seep into their sheets again. For eighteen months their bedroom had held no traces of him. At least not that way. 

“But, I wanna stay too” George pouted. “I wanna play with Dad.” 

Ben leaned over to ruffle his son’s hair.  “We’ll play when you get back. I promise.” 

“But why can’t I stay now?” 

“Your father’s very tired” Marlene interjected with a knowing look. “You’re going to come to church with me and he’s going to rest and then you can all play later.” 

George pouted a little, but agreed. Ben took the opportunity to kiss Will as well, who said something about new boats for bath time and presents. Ben chuckled. 

When he rose to face Ava she clung to Robert more tightly. Marlene patted her back. 

“Get lots of rest” Marlene told Ben way too slyly. “We’ll be back in a few hours.” 

A little noise escaped Leslie’s throat as the children were ushered out the front door. As soon as it clicked shut Ben flipped the lock and spun around. Leslie reached first, hands tangling in his hair and forehead pressing against his. 

The tears came easily now and Ben just lifted her up. 

“You’re home.” 

“I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you more.” 

The kiss was salty and over way too fast. 

“She doesn’t remember me” Ben whispered. 

“She will and she’ll love you more than anything when she does - ”

He cut her off with another kiss, harder this time, and hefted her against him. Leslie wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her face into his neck. 

“Should I make you something to eat?” 

“Later” he murmured into her skin. His breath was hot and sent a shiver down her spine. 

Her husband was home. 

“What should we do?” 

She waited for him to suggest bed, even if it was just for sleeping, but instead he just tightened his grip. 

This was all they should do. At least for the next ten minutes. 


	32. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble to get me out of my writing funk (I hope!)

“George” Ben whispered, voice heavy with sleep. They’d fallen asleep on the couch in a heap. Ava was snuggled tightly against Leslie’s chest, Will was curled between them and George was still zooming cars around at their feet. His big brown eyes turned up. 

“Aren’t you tired?” 

“Mom let’s me watch I Love Lucy.” 

Ben laughed softly, rubbing his face into Leslie’s neck. 

“She does, does she?” 

“They go to bed so early, I get lonely.” Leslie shifted as Ben’s nose pressed to her temple. She hated being in their big house without anyone to talk to so George had gotten a later bedtime out of the deal. 

“Can I hold her?” 

Ben was dying to hold Ava. He’d cuddled her always and she already grown so quickly he was afraid of missing out on anymore cuddle time. The problem was she still wanted little to do with him at this point. He kissed their daughter’s tiny earlobe as Leslie shifted her into his arms. He cuddled her tightly as Will’s cheek dropped to his belly. 

“Come on, baby” Leslie reached for George’s hand. She guided him into the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea. It was their ritual. 

“Dad probably wants a beer.” 

Leslie laughed and ruffled his hair. It was only Ben’s second day home but they’d played for hours in the backyard, mostly catch but with rounds of tag thrown in. Ava had watched from the porch but had certainly looked interested. 

Leslie opened a beer bottle and handed it to George. “Bring him that, okay?” 

“Do Ava and Will get to stay up too?” 

“They’re sleeping” she rubbed his cheek. “They’re not going to watch the show.” 

“I know, but it’s just us usually.” 

“It’s just for tonight.” 

George sighed, but nodded. “I’mma bring Dad his beer. Can we have the snickerdoodles?” 

Leslie tickled his neck until he giggled. He was still her baby, even if he was closing in on her height. 

“Snickerdoodles and two sugars.” 

“One” George shot her a look. Leslie pulled a face. Tea with one sugar? Ugh. Ben had started the brainwashing early. 

“One and a haaaalf?” 

“Mom, no. One sugar  _ each _ .” 

Leslie grumbled as George hurried into the living room to hand Ben his beer. Leslie entered a few minutes later, just as the opening credits were playing. Will and Ava were both draped over Ben, his beer hanging loosely in his hand. George sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with wide eyes. 

Leslie set down the tray and squirmed beside him. George leaned into her. 

“Everyone good?” 

“Great.” 

“Reaaaalllly great.” 

Leslie felt Ben’s hand in her hair and smiled up at him as his fingers brushed down her cheek. 

“Really, really, great - ”

“Shhhhhhh it’s starting.” 

Leslie grinned and made a show of zipping her lips. 

 


	33. Nightmares

The pitter-patter of little feet dragged Ben from sleep. It was his first night alone with the kids. Leslie had been in Indianapolis for the day for work (Robert had driven her) and on the way home they’d called to say they’d gotten a flat and it wouldn’t be fixed until morning. 

Marlene had offered to come take the children to her place (mostly Ava, who still avoided him like the plague) but Ben had been adamant. He might’ve been gone for 18 months but he most certainly did not need someone else to take his children for the night. 

For the most part it had gone alright. Ava had huddled in the shadow of George like she was afraid Ben might bite her, but there were no major issues. Bathtime for the boys went off without a hitch (and a lot of bubbles and boats. Ben was made to name each one, much to the delight of Will). Ava had let George brush her baby soft curls and wash her face. Ben changed her diaper (she screamed for Leslie) and George did the putting on of clothes. 

His daughter hated him because he’d got sent to Korea. It was fine. Totally fine. 

But now, Ben sat up abruptly as Ava pushed frantically through the bedroom and started whimpering for Leslie again. 

“Mama mama mama mama” she cried, blue eyes darting frantically across the mattress.  _ No Mommy tonight, you’re stuck with me _ he thought. Tears flooded her vision and then slid down her high cheekbones. She was maybe the cutest thing he’d ever seen, even if she didn’t like him an iota. 

“Hey” Ben leaned forward and wiped her cheeks. Ava tensed but didn’t pull away. “Mommy’s with Grandpa. What’s wrong?” 

“S’scawy” she whispered, eyes searching him. Ben held out his hands and Ava stepped into them.  He lifted her up and set her on Leslie’s side. 

“Oh...did you have a scary dream?” 

“Ya.” 

“Do you want to sleep on Mommy’s pillow?” 

Her eyes darted to where Leslie’s head normally rested and Ava frowned, pointing across the bed to where Ben’s imprint now was. 

“S’mine.” 

Her pillow. His pillow was her pillow. Of course it was, he hadn’t been here. Ben lifted Ava over him and settled on Leslie’s side of the bed. 

“There. Now the monsters can’t get you.” 

He wasn’t sure she believed him, but the tears had stopped. He brushed her hair back. 

“Are you gonna lie down?” 

“Ya” she flopped dramatically. Ben laughed and pulled the blankets over her. Ava’s eyes never closed as he settled down too.

“That’s my pillow” he pointed. Ava’s nose crinkled just like her mother’s. 

“No.”

Ben smiled and rubbed her cheek before taking her fingers. 

“I’d never let the monsters get you” he squirmed slightly closer. Ava looked skeptical. She also still refused to close her eyes. 

“Can I tell you a story?” 

“Ya.” 

He murmured something about beautiful, smart princesses ruling kingdoms and slaying dragons. This princess had two big brothers, a mommy and a daddy that loved her more than anything and thought she gave the best cuddles. 

She liked that story so Ben started another one, about a king who had to go away and missed everyone a lot. She liked that one less.

Ava squirmed, eyes growing heavier. Ben kissed her knuckles. 

“You have the prettiest fingers.”

She giggled sleepily. Ben’s palm reached out to rub her back the same way he had George and Will’s when they refused to shut their eyes. After a few gentle but firm circles Ava was fast asleep.

Ben followed suit not long after. 

*****

Leslie teared up as soon as she walked in the house the next morning. Because Ava was wrapped around Ben like a monkey and the boys were playing with Legos on the floor. Ben felt a little swell of pride when Ava gave Leslie a big hug, but never left Ben’s grasp completely. 

“S’Dada.” 

Will sighed, exasperated. “We  _ told you that _ about fifty times, Ava.”

Leslie reminded him to be nice as Ben dipped to kiss his wife through a chorus of  _ ewwwws _ . 

“I’m sorry about last night.” 

“It’s not your fault, everything went fine anyway. Right boys?” 

“Yesssssss” the sang in unison. Ava giggled and rubbed her nose again Ben’s neck. 

“She had a bad dream so we slept in the big bed and - ”

Leslie was kissing him again, harder with her hands on his cheeks. 

“Mooooom! Gross!” George whined. “We’re eating here!” 

“What are we eating?” she slid an arm around Ben’s waist when he said something about pancakes. 

“Sawbewwies, Mama!” 

“With strawberries, Ava’s request.” 

“ _Mhmmmm_ , remind me to thank you for this later. During  _ naptime _ ” she wiggled her eyebrows. 

“WE DON’T NAP ANYMORE MOM, REMEMBER?”

Leslie sighed as Ben went back to the stove, smirking. 

She didn’t need to thank him for anything, but he definitely wouldn’t say no to it. 


	34. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Sleep

“He’s so little.” 

Leslie winds her arms around Ben’s waist as his own slips across her shoulders. They stare at the crib with the tiny baby inside it. It’s been a few weeks, but it’s still hard to believe George is here now. That she's a mother and Ben’s a father and the war’s over and they’re a family. 

It’s hard to believe they made it through this in one piece. 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Leslie Knope.” 

She kept him going, she knows. She knows because he told her. Through those worst few months of the war when ships were getting sunk by the day and he was getting word from home of friends who would not be returning, she kept him present, fighting. 

And now that it’s over they can finally sleep. 


End file.
